Dreams Come True
by Rey Mysterio's Girl
Summary: Three girls have ringside seats at WrestleMania 22. What Happens when one is noticed by one of the Superstars. ChavoOC and more
1. Chapter 1

Dream Come True

Disclaimer: no own

"Come on we're gonna be late!" 19 year old Jessica Grarcia yelled to her two best friends. They had ring side seats at WrestleMania 22. Her friends Dominique Hernendez and Angelina Gonzalaz walked out of the bathroom.

"Right we're ready." Angelina said. She was wearing a "Legend Killer" t-shirt and hip hugger jeans.

"Uhhhh, do you have to wear THAT t-shirt?" Jess said, exasperated.

"Yes, do you always have to wear that Eddie tribute shirt everywhere?" Lina asked.

"Duh, Chavo Guerrero has a match tonight, I want him to notice me." Jess said. Dominique laughed at the two.

"What about you and that Mysterio shirt." Lina asked.

"Rey has a match agianst Show agian, he needs all the support he can get." Dom said, offended.

"Uh guys we're gonna be late." Jess said. They rushed out of the house and into Jess' Lowrider.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the arena, Jess parked her lowrider and pulled a sign from the back.

"CHAVITO HEAT!" it read. Dominique had one too.

"MASKED LIGHTNING IN A BOTTLE!" it read. Lina forgot to make a sign.

They walked into the arena and found their seats. Front row ringside. The best seats possible.

"I can't believe your dad got us such good seats!" Dominique sqealed.

"Yeah, my dad knows a guy whose brother is a road agent."Jess said.

"Cool." Lina said. Carlito's music hit.

"That's his line." Jess joked, pointing to Carlito. They all laughed.

"Oooo Chavo." Chavo's music hit. Jess stood on her chair, holding up her sign and showing off her shirt. Chavo looked right at her, smiled, and threw his bandanna to her. She caught it and smiled back, holding her sign higher.

The bell rang. Chavo and Carlito traded blows. Then Chavo tried a clothesline and Carlito ducked. Carlito tried a Modified swinging Neckbreaker, Chavo countered and exectuted a perfect Gory Bomb. Chavo picked Carlito by his hair and threw him, shoulder first into the steel post. Then he pulled off a Tornado DDT. Carlito lay in the middle of the ring as Chavo went to the top turnbuckle. His pointed to the heavens and preformed a perfect Frog Splash. The cover 1..2..3 Chavo won. He jumped to the top turnbuckle as everyone shouted..

"EDDIE... EDDIE" but no one louder than Jess. He heard her above everyone else. She was jumping up and down and waving her sign in the air. He looked straight at her and she blushed.

_That girl has spunk_. He thought. He jumped down and walked over to were she and her friends stood. He smiled at her agian.

"Hey Chica wants your name?" he asked.

"Jessica Garcia." she said, going even redder.

"Well Jessica how 'bout you come watch the rest of the show with me in the back and I'll introduce you to the guys?" he said.

"Only if my friends can come too." she said pointing to Lina and Dom.

"Sure." he said. She smiled at him and he helped her and her friends over the baracade.

"Look at this J.R," King said "Chavo is taking three of the girls from the crowd to the back with him!"

"Well King, it looks like Chavo has the same Latino Heat his Uncle Eddie had." J.R replied


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: no own

When Chavo and the girls entered the back Rey Mysterio came up to them.

"Hey Chavito, good match, Eddie would've been proud." he said. Chavo nodded.

"And who are these lovely young ladies?" Rey asked.

"This is Jessica Garcia and her friends..."

"Angelina." Lina said

"Dominique." Dom said, trying, unsucessfully not to blush in front of her idol.

"Pozo Hola." Rey said

"Iguales a usted." Jess said

"You speak spanish?" Chavo asked

"Yes, I'm from El Paso." she said.

"Cool." Rey said.

"My line." Carlito said, as he walked through the curtain.

"Shut up Carlito!" the five of them yelled. They all loooked at each other and laughed.

"When is your match?" Chavo asked Rey

"Two after this one." he replied.

"You wanna hang with us in my locker room?" he asked

"Sure." Rey said

"Ok so girls, who is your favorate of us wrestlers?" Rey asked as they walked.

"Chavo." Jessica said

"Thanks." Chavo said.

"Randy Orton." Lina said pointing to her shirt.

"Ok." Rey said, his eyebrow raised under his mask.

"You." Dominique mumbled. Rey looked surprised.

"I'm Flattered." Rey said.

"Well Randy's locker room is the first one, so you won't have to wait to see him." Chavo said.

They came to a door marked RANDY ORTON and knocked.

"Hey Randy, come out Esse. I got some people for you to meet." Chavo yelled. Randy opened the door. The first thing he saw was Rey and Chavo standing there with three girls, one wearing his t-shirt.

"Hey ladies." he said. Two of the girls looked disgusted but the one in his shirt blushed.

"These the girls you pulled out of the crowd?" Randy asked. Chavo nodded.

"More people to meet." Rey said.

"If its all right with Randy, I'd like to stay." Lina said. They were dumbfounded exept Randy who smiled.

"Sure what the heck, stay with the Lady Killer." he said, a cocky smile spreading across his face. Jess sighed and left.

"Uh why are we leaving her with him?" Rey asked, concerned.

"They are two of a kind, flurtacious, cocky, and fast." Dom said.

"Dom." Jess nudged her."Those two will be fine."Rey nodded

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iguales a usted: same to you

Pozo Hola: Well hello


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: no own.

Rey had gone off to his match and Jess and Dom sat watching it with Chavo while talking.

"So tell me a bit about your selves." he said.

"Ok, I've been a wrestling fan since I was 10. My dad had gotten the WCW 1998 Bash at the Beach. Of course the first real match was you and Eddie in that Hair v.s Hair match, cuz you can't count tapping out to a handshake a match. Ever since then, you and Eddie were my favorate wrestlers." Jess replied, smiling. Chavo smiled too.

"Eddie was always a good wrestler and a great uncle, though he felt more like my brother. I can't tell you how devestated I was when he died." Chavo said, the pain of the recent loss fresh and evident in his eyes. Jess put her hand on his shoulder.

"Chavo, let me tell you something. Even though I didn't know Eddie well.." Chavo turned, suprised."Yes, I knew him slightly, when I lived in El Paso I was being chased by my ex-boyfriend. He cornered me in an alley and beat me. He pulled out a knife, but then Eddie came along and chased him away. Eddie took me to his apartment and he and Vickie cleaned me up. Eddie taught me how to defend myself." Chavo was dumbfounded "Even though I didn't know him well, he helped me in more ways than one. He saved me, he taught me to defend myself, he got me off drugs and alchohal, and he turned me to God. I can never repay him for all he gave me. Eddie was a good man, and a good friend. And I am sure he does not want you to sit here and wallow in grief. He'd want us to remember the good things he did in life. Eddie was proof of what God can do for us and through us. I was devestated as well when I heard, but I realized as time went on that I needed to move on. Moving on does not mean forgetting, it means going on with your life and remembering and honoring in what you do." Jess said. Chavo smiled.

"You're right, it's time to move on." he said. They heard a bloodcruddling scream and turn to see Rey, in the middle of the ring ,holding his knee with Big Show standing over him with Triple H's sledgehammer.


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: no own.

They were horrified. Chavo ran out the door followed by the girls. They ran down the hallway to the gorilla position. There they met Dave, Randy and Angelina.

"You girls stay here, we are going out to help Rey." Chavo stated

"No," Jess said."I have an idea. Randy Dave, You and me will go and distract Big Show. Lina, Dom, get Rey."

"No I don't want you to get hurt." Chavo said.

"Eddie taught me to fight, now its time to use what I learned." she said, defiantly. Chavo realize there was nothing he could do about it.

"Fine, but be careful." he relented. They ran out to the ring. Dave knocked out the ref with a massive clothsline, then he, Chavo, and Randy got in Big Show's face. Out of the corner of his eye, Show saw a girl on the top turnbuckle. He turned. Chavo laughed and Show turned agian.

"What?" he growled.

"Nothing." Chavo replied inocently. Show turned and was met with a Missile Dropkick off the top turnbuckle right to his left temple. He was knocked out cold. Lina and Dom helped Rey onto Big Show and Dave woke the ref. They all slid out of the ring. The ref counted. 1...2...3. Rey won! Chavo and Jess each pulled one of Rey's arms over their shouders. His knee could not suport any weight so they half carried, half dragged him into the back.


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: no own

"That dropkick was amazing." Rey said, laying on the exam table as one of the trainers looked over his knee. He winced.

"How is he?" Chavo asked the trainer.

"Well I can't be quite sure, but I think he torn a muscule in his knee." the trainer said, a solemn look on his face. Rey moaned.

"Shit!" Chavo said.

"He needs to go to the hospital." the trainer continued.

"Oh great," Dave said. "I'll drive." he picked Rey up as if he was a feather, ignoring his protests, walked out to his lowrider which Eddie had given him, and placed Rey in the backseat. Chavo also got in the back and Jess got in front with Dave. Lina and Dom went with Randy. When they got to the hospital, Dave was about to pick Rey up agian but Rey, not wanting to be carried around like a baby, refused. In the end, Chavo and Jess supported him inside, Dave smirking behind them. Randy ran to catch up.

"Got the picture?" Dave asked him. Randy shook his head.

"Couldn't get a good shot." Randy replied.

"Man, that would have been sweet at the Keg Party next week." Dave said, Randy laughed.

"You wouldn't do that, Rey would kick your ass." Randy reasoned.

"True, true." Dave said "but it would've been funny." Randy laughed agian.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an hour before they got to Rey, who by now was in excrutating pain.

"The trainer was right," Doctor Johnson said, looking over the x-rays "You tore the muscle in your knee. It will require surgery to repair." Rey groaned.

"There goes that title shot." he said. Vince, Steph, and Shane walked in.

"Not nessecarily, you earned that title shot and you will get it whenever you are well enough." Vince said.

"Thanks Vince." Rey said.

"No need to thank me, you earned it." Vince replied. Rey smiled. Vince turned to Jess.

"Miss..."

"Garcia." she said.

"Miss Garcia, that was an amazing move you pulled out there. Where did you learn that?"

"Eddie Guerrero taught me a few years ago." she answered. Vince nodded.

"How would you like to join the ranks of WWE?" he asked.

"I'd love to." she said, blushing.

"Ok, I'll have a contract drawn up and we'll go from there." he said.

"Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome." Vince said.

"We'll be back tomarrow Rey." Stephanie said. Rey nodded and they left. Jess was still in a daze. She was going to be a WWE superstar, all of her dreams were coming true.


End file.
